


Missing

by Froggy90



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Off-screen Rape, Poor Foggy, Rape/Non-con Elements, lots of dead body's, lots of gore is to come in later chapters, some what of a happy twisted ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggy90/pseuds/Froggy90
Summary: Foggy has been missing for two days and  Matt's losing it.





	Missing

Part 1, Missing 

Foggy went missing two days ago; Matt was losing passionate with the police and most of all himself. He hasn't found him yet, and it makes him come up with worse outcome possible, and that's Foggy maybe dead in some dark alleyway, his remains bolted and discolored being eaten by rates and covered in maggots. 

"Matt," Karen's voice cut through his dark thoughts as she enters into his and Foggy's new office after three years apart Foggy and Matt finally stop being such stubborn fools and admitted there filling for one another. There was a lot of alcohol and cry involved, especially after Foggy thought Matt was dead for a year. 

 

"Karen I can't find him, I'm unable to get any leads as to who these peoples are and why they took Foggy, or where they're holding him." Matt placed his head down on his desk not sure what to do next.

"Made his not in the city, they could have taken him somewhere remote or they soundproof place where they're holding him," Karen suggested as she places her hand on Matt's tense shoulder  
"Have you ask Jessica for help, it may be better if there's more than the two of us looking for him. Danny and Luke may help us get a better chance at finding him..." 

"alive, I know Karen, I'll ask them" Matt groins as he stands up and heads out of the office to find Jessica.


End file.
